The intraocular kinetics of a range of fluorescent dyes in the rabbit eye will be established and related to their physicochemical properties. It is intended that this will aid in the design of therapeutic drugs having desired kinetic properties in the eye. The kinetics will be analyzed in terms of the permeabilities of the intraocular cellular barriers and diffusion in and binding by the tissues. Particular attention will be paid to the influence of the crystalline lens on kinetics. The dyes to be investigated will include fluorones, rhodamines, oxazines, carbocyanines, merocyanines and pyrenes. Their molecular weight, partition coefficient, ionic charge and pK will be established, and correlations between these properties and their permeabilities, etc. in the eye will be looked for.